Hyper Homunculi
by cherryblossom51
Summary: Random homunculi tributes made just for your enjoyment if you're looking for a laugh. Also if you want to here greed and Envy say "My tummy hurts" this is the place. Not till later chapters though. Please Read and Review! Rated for safety
1. Wrath's new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Arakawa-sensei does.

This is what happens when you put 3 crazy homunculi fangirls hyped up on sugar in a room together. Here's the stats, Me Wrath, Yomi Greed/Envy, Yomi's sister Sloth (MOMMY!! -glomps-) Anyway enjoy. Oh yeah and one other thing, don' be surprised if the chracters have some major OOC moments. might be in the later chpaters, after all this is just homunculus rambles fic. LOL.

* * *

It's a typical day at the Homunculus hide out. Lust and Gluttony were out, as usual, Envy was...god knows where, Pride was doing his usual duties, and Dante was out at the moment. As for Sloth, Greed and Wrath, well let's just say they were 'bonding'.

"Get away from me you fricken brat!!" Greed ran around the library with a sugar high Wrath following, laughing like a madman. Sloth simply turned the page of a book she was reading while stating simply: "Well it's your fault for giving him candy." Greed stopped for a moment looking over at her.

"When did you get here-AAGH!!" Wrath tackled him to the ground while he said this.

"TAG!! YOU'RE IT!!" Wrath yelled. Of course he never let go, causing Greed to flail around helplessly to get away. Sloth looked over d sighed.

"Wrath dear, let go of Greed." She said.

"But, But, But, But, But he's my friend!!" Wrath whined.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" Greed snapped.

"You mean you're not my friend?" Wrath asked getting all teary-eyed.

"NO!" Greed snapped, yet again. Wrath let of Greed after he said this and stared at him for a moment before falling to the ground and crying his eyes out. Greed stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what to do next.

"Very nice Greed." Sloth said turning back to her book.

"I didn't mean to make him cry!" Greed yelled, "Come on Sloth, what do I do now?!"

"You should either apoligize or cover your ears." Greed cringed laightly beore turning to Wrath.

"Look kid, I'm sorry ok...I guess I can be your friend." Wrath instantly stopped crying.

"YAY!!" He yelled jumping on greed and knocking him down again. Just then though, -BANG-

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

"Oh hi Envy, didn't know you wer here." Sloth said looking up again. Envy had just burst into the library the moment Wrath had tackled Greed. Both of them looked up when Envy walked in...and Wrath's smile grew even wider.

"Hey Big Brother wanna play with us?! We're Playing Horsie!!" Wrath yelled.

"What?! I thought we were playing tag!!" Greed yelled.

"Not anymore!" Wrath yelled. Envy just stood there wide-eyed.

"Uh...Big...Brother...?" He muttered before turning around and walking back out the library, "Not. Interested." He snapped. Wrath looked at him in shock.

"What?...No Big Brother come back!!" He yelled getting up and running after him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Envy ran at high speed to get away from Wrath, with Wrath hot on his heals. Greed and Sloth just sat there staring at the door way.

"Well that was..." Greed started.

"Interesting?" Sloth asked.

"Yup." Greed said.

Like we said at the beginning, A typical day at the Homunculus hide out.

* * *

Cherry: INSTALMENT #1, COMPLETE!!

Yomi: lol!! SUGAR IS AWSOME!!

Yomi's sister: -slaps cherry head- I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!! It's Bot!!

Yomi and Cherry: Bot?

Cherry: ...Interesting.

All three: R&R PLEASE!!


	2. Envy on Death Note

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Arakawa-sensei does.

watching Death note and this happens. Wraning: Major OOC in this. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the hide out. Wrath was sitting on the computor (A/N: I know there aren't computors and stuff like that in the FMA world but in here there is.) playing games and Sloth was reading manga on the couch when...

"DEATH NOTE!!!! Outa my way!!" Envy yelled, running into the sitting room and turning the tv on. Sloth looked up from her book and turned to look at Envy, while the Death Note opening was going on, "Misa's in this one!!" Envy yelled yet again.

"Misa dresses like a goth-loli whore." Sloth muttered. Envy turned around and glared at her before tackling her down.

"MISA IS NOT A WHORE SLOTH-MOMMY!!" Envy yelled while tackling her to the ground. Wrath looked up from his games on the computor when he heard Envy say this.

"Did you just call her Sloth-Mommy?" Wrath asked. Envy looked up at Wrath while still holding Sloth in a strangle hold.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Envy asked. Wrath just stared at him like he was an idiot, "What?" Envy asked again.

"You're missing your show, the opening is over." Wrath muttered

"GAH!!" Envy yelled turning back to the show, "Shut up don't talk to me!" Wrath sighed and got off the computor, before sitting down on Envy's back.

"What do you like about Misa anyway?" He asked.

"Her clothes." Envy stated simply, not even noticing Wrath sitting on his back.

"That's because you dress like her in your spare time." Sloth muttered.

"Do not!! MOM!!" Envy yelled.

"You don't have a mommy!!" Wrath yelled.

"Oh and you do?!" Envy snapped. Wrath hit Envy over the head.

"Shut up!!" He yelled before getting distracted by the tv, "Oooh Shinigami!!" Sloth sighed.

"You two need a life." She muttered, "Not to mention some mental help..."

"I sold mine on Ebay." Envy responded.

"Already had some, but it didn't work." Wrath said.

"Oh fior crying out loud..." Sloth sighed.

"Read your book Sloth-Mommy." Envy muttered.

"I don't want to, Death Note's on." Sloth said.

"You like Death Note?" Both Envy and Wrath asked.

"Well yeah, Matsuda's so cute and rapeable...did I say that?" Sloth asked. Wrath and Envy stared at her.

"WHAAA!! MOMMY'S SCARING ME!! GREED!!" Wrath ran out of the room at full speed while yelling for his new 'Best Friend'.

"Well that's one way to get rid of the little devil?" Envy muttered.

"Come on, we're missing out show." Sloth said, turning her attention to the tv. Envy nodded and followed her example...

"I still say Misa's a Whore..." Sloth muttered. -BANG- Envy stared at the now unconcious form of Sloth, lying on the ground next to him.

"oops."

* * *

Cherry: s'true story.

Yomi: yup. Yay I got to beat up Sloth!!

Bot: -rubs head- ow...

cherry: R&R please.


	3. Palmtrees and Waterdrops

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Arakawa-sensei does.

Palmtree's and Water Drops. Mostly this is about Sloth and Envy having a little random fight. again, major OOCness -stares at Yomi and Bot-

Yomi and Bot: ...what?

* * *

So...out of Nowhere Envy decides he's bored and is going to pick a random fight with Sloth. How? The way he always does, pull's her into a random head lock and gives her a noogie!!

"HA! I got you now!!" Envy yelled.

"Let go!" Sloth snapped, pulling out of Envy's grasp and attempted to pull Envy's arms back. Envy, of course realized this and pulled back in the nick of time and grabbed ahold of Sloths arm, and the other arm around her neck. Sloth started kicking her legs to get away from Envy, but Envy just laughed like a mad man and started chomping away on Sloth's head. Unknown to the two, Wrath was sitting there, crosslegged on the floor, watching them.

During that time, Sloth finally got free from Envy and managed to restrain his arms behind his back.

"OWIE!! PAINFULL PAINY PAIN!" Envy yelled, trying to get his arms free. Wrath giggled slightly at this, causing the two of them to finally notice the little devil sitting there.

"uh...what are doing?" Sloth asked. Wrath cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I don't know who to cheer for." He stated simply. Envy and Sloth just looked at him in confusion before Sloth noticed their reflections in a mirror off to the side.

"Hey!" She yelped, "We look like we're dancing!" Envy looked over as well before laughing.

"Let's Dance!!" He yelled, and the two of them proceeded to polka. Wrath on he other hand just stared at them, wide eyed.

"Now I really don't know whio to cheer for..." he mutttered.

* * *

Cherry: nothing to say here...

Yomi: Haha you miss spelt it!!

Cherry: -slap- SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Yomi: ow...

Cherry: This is actually a fight between Yomi and Bot. Yomi is Envy, Bot is Sloth, and I'm wrath...and yes, this actually happened. and since its past midnight Bot's in bed so she wont be saying anything for this one. R&R please


	4. The sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Arakawa-sensei does.

So Yomi and I had a sleepover and this is what happened. Yomi's Envy, I'm wath. And again OOCness ahead...but that's what makes it so funny. Enjoy! Oh, i should probably add another disclaimer saying that the youtube video that gets talked about in this belongs to its respected makers. "TATERS!!"

* * *

So, Sloth had gone off to bed and left both Envy and Wrath alone. They were busy playing games on the computor, and surprisingly getting along. When 1:30 in the morning rolled by, the two of them decided they were tired and went to go to bed, when Wrath made a suggestion. 

"Hey Envy, let's have a camp out in the living room." He said. Envy looked over at him like he was an idiot before sighing.

"Sure, why not." He said. Wrath smiled happily as thje two got their stuff to sleep out in the living room. The arrangements were, Envy sleeps on the couch, and Wrath on the floor...with a big floofy pillow. It was silent for a while untill the computor light flicked off and Envy spoke up.

"It's dark." He said. Wrath giggled.

"What? You scared?" He asked.

"No. I just can't see anything." Envy said before fumbling around in the dark, "Where's that damn flashlight..." Wrath just started laughing harder.

"Envy's scared of the dark!!" He yelled before giving a surprised yelp as a light was shone strait into his eyes, "Ok Ok! Ow! stop!" Envy smirk but pointed the light out of Wraths eyes, causing the younger sin to glare at him. The light was a simple small pen light, but the light was prettry damn strong. They sat there for a moment before Wrath held out his hands.

"Let me see light!" He excaimed. Envy sighed but threw the lgith over to the little devil. Wrath ginned when he got ahold of it, and pointed the light onto the ceiling before puting his hand infront of the light, making little shadow puppets.

"Look look!! It's a fox!" Wrath exclaimed with a laugh. Envy just shook his head slightly while the younger sin continue making shadow puppets and giggling, "Now it's wolf!!" Envy laughed slightly at this. After a while Wrath got bored with the shadow puppets and proceeded to shine the light back and forth between the ceiling light and the glass cabinet, watching it reflect off of it.

"This is so cool!" He said with a laugh.

"You seriously need a life." Envy said. Wrath looked over at him and grinned evily before shining the light strait into Envy's eyes. Envy gacve a yelp of surprise before covering his eyes, "Ok stop that you brat!" Wrath giggled somemore but threw the light back to Envy. Envy caught the light and turned it off before lying down.

"Let's get some sleep." He said. Wrath nodded and quickly went to lie down as well.

"Night Envy." He said.

"Night twerp." Envy responded. Wrath sat up at that.

"I'm not a twerp!" He snapped.

"Sure you are, twerp." Envy responded not even looking up. Wrath pouted for a moment before lying back down.

"Night Palmtree." He said.

"Night...Damnit!" Envy snapped not able to think of a good comeback for once. Wrath giggled.

"Goodnight Envy." He said again.

"Night twerp." envy responded, lying back down. It was silent for a moment longer before Envy spoke up again, "We're not gonna start this again, are we?" This caused Wrath to burst into a fit of giggles. Envy sat up and looked over at him before smirking and jumping down, and sitting on Wraths back. Wrath gave a yelp of surprise at this.

"Get offa me!" Wrath snapped.

"Can I have your pillow?" Envy asked. Wrath stopped struggling underneath the older sin when he said this before wrapping his little arms tightly around his pillow.

"No! Mine!" He yelled rolling over and knocking Envy to the ground. Envy yelped in surprise before getting back up and tackling Wrath for the pillow.

"Come on I want that pillow!" Envy yelled trying to grab the pillow away from Wrath.

"No!" Wrath yelled trying to pull away from Envy, but Envy finally managed to get a grasp on the pillow, yanking at it, but not getting it away from Wrath tight grasp. Finally Envy gave up and layed down next to wrath, using his back as a pillow.

"Well then I'm gonna use you as a pillow, how's that sound?" He asked. Wrath pounted slightly before pushing his way up into sitting position, with Envy's back against his. Envy sat there for a moment in shock before speaking up.

"Wow, I'm sitting now." He muttered. Wrath giggled then quickly got up and ran onto the couch, leaving Envy to fall flat on his back. Envy sat there for a moment before turning over and glomping the pillow, "Ha! The pillow is mine!!"

"Well I get the couch!" Wrath yelled. Both of them burst into laughter at that. After all that it got silent again for a while. And again, Envy was the one to brake the silence.

"You know one of us is gonna say something utterly retarded in a minute." He said. It was silent for just a moment before Wrath burst into a fit of giggles. Envy soon joined in, "I can't believe I said that!" He said while he was laughing.

"Idiot!" Wrath exclaimed while laughing as well.

"Take that back!" Envy yelled throwing one of Lust's slipped at Wrath. Wrath giggled and grabbed the slipper throwing it back at Envy.

"No way!" he yelled. The two of them continued throwing the slipper at eachother, untill the slipper fell behind the couch. Both of them looked at the back of the couch for a moment before looking over at eachother.

"We'll have to get it n the morning before Lust comes down." Envy said. Wrath nodded before lying back down. And again...silence.

"...TATERS!" Wrath yelled out of nowhere. Envy burst into laughter at this.

"What the hell's going on with us?!" He said with a laugh. Wrath laughed along too.

"Well I can't sleep...and I'm bored..." He said.

"Are you thinking about that video on youtube by anychance?" Envy asked. Wrath grinned.

"Make it Mario Kart!! God help you if its not Mario Kart!!" He yelled before bursting into giggles, "Let's play Morio Kart Envy!! We have it right?" Envy laughed and sat up before fumbling around in the dark again.

"Let me just find that flashlight so we can find the game." He said.

"It's ontop of the tv underneath a bunch of the games...right on the bottom." Wrath said.

"Ok, but where's the flashlight?" Envy muttered looking over the table. Wrath picked it up and handed it to him. Envy looked at Wrath before taking the flashlight, "Do you have cat's eyes or somethin'?" Wrath just laughed as Envy set the game up. They played three games before Wrath finaly gave up, being unable to beat Envy in a race.

"I'm tired!" Wrath announced. Envy laughed slightly then turned the game off.

"Ok, let's go to bed now, and no more distractions." Envy said. Wrathnodded and climbed onto the couch, while Envy curled up with his poofy pink pillow that he and Wrath had been fighting over.

"Night Envy." Wrath said.

"Night twerp." Envy said. And they finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sloth came downstairs, noticing the two sleeping sins but ignoring them and heading strait for the computor. Wrath woke up slightly after a while but didn't really move but was shocked to here Envy snoring on the floor next to him. He sat there for a while before stretching and sitting up. 

"Morning mommy." He said. Sloth looked over at him and smiled.

"Good morning Wrath." She said Wrath smiled but lay there a little longer listening to Envy snore away.

"I feel like throwing a pillow at him and telling him to shut up." He finaly said. Sloth laughed and Envy woke up just after Wrath said this.

"What..?" He asked still groggy from sleep.

"You snore." Wrath said.

"Do not!" Envy snapped.

"Yes you do!" Wrath yelled back.

"Will the two of you stop arguing!" Sloth snapped.

"NEVER!!" They both yelled together.

* * *

Cherry: this has to be the longest chapter in this little fanfiction. And yes, this actually happened. 

Yomi: I don't snore!!

Cherry: Yes you do!!

Bot: umm...ignore them. R&R please.


End file.
